Zoe and Wade
"My lips are sealed, Doc." - Wade Kinsella ]] Future husband and wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, the relationship between Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella began taking wing Zoe's very first day in Bluebell, when she moved into the carriage house on the Mayor's Plantation, next door to Wade's home, the gatehouse. This relationship is often referred to as 'Zade' by fans. Season One Episode 1-7 Neighbors, Zoe and Wade have had an obvious attraction to one another from the very beginning- even at their first meeting when an irate Zoe burst into Wade's house, and Wade insisted if she couldn't be polite he wouldn't help her find the fusebox. This attraction resulted in a late-night hook-up in Wade's car on Zoe's second night in Bluebell- a hook-up Zoe cut short when she accidentally hit the horn in Wade's car, effectively "playing Dixie with her butt" and was sure she had hit rock bottom. (Pilot) "You were freaking out. I thought I'd snap you out of it with my generic beer breath." - Wade Kinsella ]] Wade was amused with Zoe's attitude, and sure to play into it any chance he got. Zoe, on the other hand, was not so amused with Wade, and even called him "the most irresponsible person I've ever met" after he disappeared while supposed to be working with her on getting Lavon's float ready for the Founder's Day Parade. A frustrated Zoe lit into Wade, freaking out, until Wade stopped her short with a kiss, which Zoe responded to before pulling away suddenly. (Parades & Pariahs) What's the second rule, apply pressure to side of boob? Put me down! - Zoe Hart ]] Wade offered Zoe his help on several occasions- fixing the fusebox, driving her to the old Hooper House so she could investigate a snake, carrying her into the doctor's after she was bitten by the snake, and offering to help her with his Uncle Mo's recipe for the Gumbo Cook-off. However, Zoe never warmed up to the idea of receiving help from Wade, insisting that "For the four hundredth time, I do not need your advice, your help, or your Alabama lovin'". Despite her refusal, Wade, knowing her chances in the Cook-Off, entered his own gumbo under her name without her knowledge, winning a very surprised and confused Zoe second prize in the contest. (Gumbo & Glory) When the 2011 heat wave set in, Zoe's attraction to Wade became difficult for her to ignore, particularly when she was required to stitch up a shirtless Wade's chest after he injured himself on a fence behind the Rammer Jammer. Forgetting her inhibitions, Zoe went to the Rammer Jammer with the specific intention to hit on Wade, who took some time to catch on to what was happening ("You got a contact lens situation, or...?")- despite this, the two made plans for later that night. However, when the time came, Zoe apologized to Wade and said she just couldn't do it, she just wasn't that kind of girl. (In Havoc & In Heat) Though Zoe passed Wade off early on, considering him irresponsible and refusing his help, she continued to see different sides of him she hadn't expected. For example, when she first learned about Wade's father. At first, Wade's seeming indifference to his father's health infuriated Zoe, who thought him callous and insensitive, and told him so. However, she later found out that Wade's father, Crazy Earl was the town drunk, whom Wade looked out for, and dutifully helped down from the top of the hardware store from which he threatened to jump each month.(Faith & Infidelity) Gradually, Zoe became less hostile toward Wade and their relationship continued to evolve, and became a genuine kind of friendship. Episode 8-11 When Zoe 's latest crush, Judson, slept with her best friend, Gigi, bringing an abrupt halt to their relationship, Wade was relieved to hear that Zoe hadn't thought she and Judson were meant to be, and was even able to cheer Zoe up about the situation (Homecoming & Coming Home). Wade also proves to be extremely reluctant to install the new fusebox Lavon bought that would have ended the (literal) power struggle between the carriage and gatehouses , even lying to Lavon about his electrical skills and insisting he wouldn't know how to install it. However, he doesn't fool Lavon , who catches on quickly and encourages Wade to be honest with Zoe about his feelings for her. Following Lavon 's advice, Wade attempts to do so while driving her to the airport for her return home to New York for Thanksgiving, but the attempt falls through when Zoe changes plans at the last minute and decides to stay in Bluebell. (The Pirate & The Practice) Wade gets visibly jealous of Zoe and George 's association with one another, and even confronts his friend, George about it, suggesting he stay away from Zoe . Later, after the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant, Wade asks Zoe out for a drink at the Rammer Jammer , to which Zoe smiles and asks for a raincheck. (Hairdos & Holidays) Episode 12-13 When Zoe begins acting strangely, as well as strangely happy, the whole town is abuzz with curiosity- and Wade is no exception. He nearly goes crazy trying to discover Zoe's secret, convinced she's seeing someone and sharing his theories with Lavon Hayes and Shelley Ng. (Mistress & Misunderstandings) When Dr. Judson Lyons makes a reappearance in Zoe's life, Wade is anything but pleased, and he and Zoe involve themselves in a mini-battle that occupies much of Zoe's attention during the Sweetie Pie Dance. Ultimately, Judson breaks up with Zoe because of this: "You were more excited about your war with Wade tonight than you were about your night with me. That not tell you everything you need to know?" - Judson Lyons. (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) ]] Episode 18-20 Wade later discovers Zoe on a date with his estranged brother, Jesse , when the two show up at George 's bachelor party, much to his dismay. However, he tries to deny his feelings for Zoe , and tells his brother he's free to date her because they're both snobbish and superior, and would be perfect together- unfortunately, Zoe overhears this exchange. She later confronts Wade , asking if that was what he really thought of her. Wade says yes to this, and continues to point out the three men who have caught her eye since her arrival in Bluebell- a veterinarian , a lawyer , and an eco-geologist oceanographer/army hero - all lucrative careers, and takes off angrily in his truck, leaving behind a surprised and hurt Zoe. Zoe then decides to take a step back from dating Jesse , telling him "I can't always stay out of people's business, but when I can I probably should" (Bachelorettes & Bullets). Zoe remains angry at Wade for some time, to Lavon's exasperation. When Tansy finally convinces Wade to ask Zoe to be his partner for the Bluebell Battle, Zoe thinks his apology and request are some kind of joke. After some consideration, she agrees. During the Battle, she vaguely asks Wade about her situation with George, however Wade misunderstands and believes Zoe may be returning his interest. Excited by this, and by the way he and Zoe are connecting and getting along during the battle , Wade cancels his plans with Tansy. During the final event, Wade attempts to confess his feelings to Zoe, but the pair is interrupted by Rose Hattenbarger. Ultimately, Zoe costs the pair the prize and Wade discovers Zoe's real intentions for entering the race, angrily telling her that she's obsessed with getting what she wants and doesn't care who she hurts along the way and that she needs to wake up: "I cannot believe that I didn't see this from the beginning. You never wanted to help me. The only thing you wanted was what you always do. Him. And you are...you are so obsessed with getting what you want, you don't care who you hurt along the way. Well, let me tell you something, Zoe Hart, George Tucker and Lemon Breeland are getting married. That is how this story ends. Why does everyone in this town see that but you?" - Wade Kinsella (The Race & The Relationship) Episode 21-22 Zoe is later chided by Lavon, because he had told her about Wade's feelings, and to be careful with how she handled it. Feeling outcast with Lavon and Wade angry at her, Rose in the hospital, and George back together with Lemon, Zoe makes the decision to leave Bluebell . When Lavon breaks the news to Wade that Zoe has plans to leave without telling Wade, his face falls, though he doesn't say a word. Moments later, Zoe walks into the Plantation to get breakfast with the news that she's decided not to leave after all. (Disaster Drills & Departures) Lavon makes Zoe leave town during George and Lemon's wedding. Wade's car breaks down and Zoe decides to get some help by giving him a ride. South Alabama received a massive rainstorm, thus making Zoe and Wade seek shelter in an empty barn. After a disagreement, Zoe accidentally lets a baby goat out in the rainstorm. In the process of saving the baby goat, Zoe gets her shoulder cut and Wade has to stitch her up. They try to kiss, but a policeman comes and takes them back to Bluebell. The policeman drops Zoe off at the carriage house and takes Wade to his house (gatehouse). Wade goes to Zoe's house and they end up having passionate sex. After Zoe and Wade have sex, George also comes to Zoe's house and they kiss. George ended his engagement to Lemon, due to there being external factors in play (Lemon's interest in Lavon and George's budding feelings for Zoe), making a wedding impossible. (The Big Day - season finale) Season Two With Wade's and George's feelings apparently, Zoe must decide who she wants. Zoe tells George that he is not ready for a relationship with her and she doesn't want to be his rebound girl. Zoe and Wade develop a sexual relationship for several episodes. In Episode 9, Wade decides that he wants more and says that Zoe should go on a date. Zoe was supposed to bid on Wade's auction basket. They go on this picnic date but due to some nervous actions from Zoe, the date goes sour.(Sparks Fly) Zoe's mother comes over for Christmas and Zoe is eager to keep her mother unaware of the casual relationship she had with Wade. In seach of a new Santa for Bluebell, Zoe and her mother ask Earl, but due to negative experiences that happened to Earl in the past they need help from Wade to smooth things over. Zoe confesses to her mother that she misses Wade and later on, apologises to Wade and they get back together but this time as a real couple. In episode 11, Zoe and Wade are tasked to play the role of "the First Couple" and Zoe begins a positive-oriented approach to dealing with her relationship with Wade. Zoe starts reminding people of Lemon Breeland and so Wade decides to make Zoe have a "mini-eruption" so Zoe can blow off some steam without erupting or doing something really bad. (Old Alabama) In episode 15, Wade is caught with another woman, named Claudette. (The Gambler) In episode 16, Zoe is worried when Wade doesn't return her phone calls and learns that Wade was with another woman. Zoe finally meets up with Wade and Wade just said that it was woman that needed a jump for her car. However, Wade's ex-wife Tansy reveals that Wade used that excuse on her. After Wanda's and Tom's wedding, Zoe and Wade talk outside in the town square. Wade admits the true nature of the previous night's events. Zoe tells Wade that she is sorry for thinking that she could make Wade be somebody different than he was. (Where I Lead Me) In episode 21, Zoe, in a very emotional and affected state, sleeps with Wade at the conclusion of the episode so she can 'feel better'. This comes almost immediatly after declaring her feelings for George who is angered by her outburst. (I'm Moving On) In episode 22, Wade and Zoe are seen in the same bed in a fantasy dream sequence. After Zoe wakes up she assumes for seconds that is all it is: a dream. Wade emerges from the bathroom shirtless as George comes in to talk to Zoe and immediately turns and leaves. Wade appears to look very amused/happy by the whole situation. Later Wade assumes that Zoe and he are now back into a casual sex relationship. Adopting his old persona, he visits Zoe with a six pack of beer which makes her finally decide that she needs to leave Bluebell for a while to clarify what exactly she is feeling and for whom. Rejected, Wade assumed that any further relationship is over with Zoe. Whilst driving with Lemon to meet with Gloriana, a conversation with Lemon (under protest) makes him decide to want to talk to Zoe... immediately abandoning the meeting with Gloriana. Encountering Zoe and Jonah at a diner , Zoe and Wade walk nearby to a field to discuss their relationship. Wade 'confesses' to Zoe about how he feels, how he hurt her and how he wants to try to be there for her before stating that he loves her. Zoe seems very apprehensive about this revelation and states she will be staying in New York for the next 3 months. Wade seems to accept that Zoe needs that and the conversation finishes. (On The Road Again) Season Three Season 3 opens with Wade and Zoe still leading seperate lives. Wade is attempting to live his life back in Bluebell putting his energy into running the Rammer Jammer. Meanwhile Zoe has found Joel, a writer back in New York. After running into Rose in New York on a school trip, Zoe decides to go back to Bluebell with her new boyfriend, Joel. Character Quotes Wade Kinsella: "So, Doc, hear you're staying in town. You ever need a cup of sugar, anything, I'll be right next door." Zoe Hart:: "If that line ever works for you, tell that poor girl to come to my office so I can dispense the penicillin." (Parades & Pariahs) ---- Wade Kinsella: Oh hey there, Doc. Notice how whenever I come around there's always sparks? Zoe Hart:: If you like that wait 'til you see my tazer. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Zoe Hart:: Yeah, that's me, with my girly Wi-Fi connection and my silly cell-phone that I only use to look at pictures of ponies. Well, apparently I have alienated most of the people in this town. Wade Kinsella: More like all of 'em. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: Okay...I'm going to get a bucket of lake water, so when you catch on fire it doesn't spread my way. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: "Here, snakey-snakey-snakey. Ah, the old Hooper house. I used to bring my high school girlfriends here." Zoe Hart:: "Please tell me they were still breathing at the time." (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: "First rule of a snakebite, Doc- don't let the victim exert herself." Zoe Hart:: "What's the second rule, apply pressure to side of boob?" (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: Hey, listen, my Uncle Mo's got a pretty kickass gumbo recipe if you want my help, I'm- Zoe Hart:: I do not need your help, Wade. Last time I had your help I also got this. up injured hand. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: One thing I can bet those little shorts of yours on- the entire town's gon' think he's a hero by now. Zoe Hart:: You know what? Screw George. Wade Kinsella: George? (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: Are you not telling the truth to protect George Tucker for some reason? 'Cause if you were, that'd be real stupid. Zoe Hart:: For the four hundredth time, I do not need your advice, your help, or your Alabama lovin'. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: Did what? Lavon Hayes: Well, you must've been cooking all night. Your Uncle Mo would be proud of you. Wade Kinsella: I don't know what you been drinkin' Lavon. You're acting as crazy as all get-out. Lavon Hayes: Uh-huh. I know what I know. You did Zoe a solid. Oh, you a good guy. Wade Kinsella: I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Mayor, but uh, Zoe Hart, she doesn't need my help. You can just ask her yourself. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Wade Kinsella: "I told you you should fix that hole in your screen." Zoe Hart:: "Yeah, and you told me that you would fix it." '' 'Wade Kinsella: "Maybe. But you should be nicer to me. 'Cause when all those nice churchgoing people get whooshed up to Heaven in the Rapture, gonna be just me and you left to repopulate the Earth." (Faith & Infidelity') ---- '''Zoe Hart:: "Since we're both up, you want to hang out? Have some tea or something?" Wade Kinsella: "Oh. Yeah...yeah, I'll have some 'tea'." Zoe Hart:: "Oh, no! Whoa, no. No no. Bad idea. I'm sleepy. Exhausted. Go away." Wade Kinsella: "You are a certified crazy person, you know that? Now, historically I've found that hot, but in your case, I think I'm cured." (The Undead & The Unsaid) ---- Tansy Kinsella: "But Wade, you deserve to be happy, too. Move on from Zoe Hart. A girl like that is never going to end up with someone like you. It's her loss, but it's the truth." Wade Kinsella: "I don't know what you're talking about. Zoe Hart drives me crazy." Tansy Kinsella: "Yeah, you used to drive me crazy, too." (The Crush & The Crossbow') ---- Zoe Hart: "That is the single stupidest thing I've heard since I moved here. And I hear Wade talking to his dates every night on his front porch." (The Pirate & The Practice) ---- Wade Kinsella: "That was quite the clogg dance." Zoe Hart: "She was amazing." Wade Kinsella: "Well, you showed her how to be." (Hairdos & Holidays) ---- Shelley Ng: "There's only one reason a girl who hasn't had the company of a man for several months is suddenly euphoric." Wade Kinsella: "No. Trust me, okay, it's not that cause I've been tryin' for months." Shelley Ng: "Maybe someone else tried harder." (Mistress & Misunderstandings) ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "Then what about door number 2, Wade Kinsella." Zoe Hart: "I just don't think I could ever go there. He's just so....Wade." AnnaBeth Nass: "Which equals delicious. If you don't go there you are crazypants." (Mistress & Misunderstandings) ---- Wade Kinsella: '' [[Judson Lyons]]'' "Zoe, the guy is Boresville, USA." (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) ---- Judson Lyons: "You were more excited about your war with Wade tonight than you were about your night with me. That not tell you everything you need to know?" (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) ---- Wade Kinsella: "I helped Lavon's parents get back together." Zoe Hart: "Which they did...in my bed." Wade Kinsella: "I...I changed the sheets already." (Snowflakes & Soulmates) ---- Wade Kinsella: "No, I mean why are you with my brother?" Jesse Kinsella: "Hi, Wade."  Zoe Hart:"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." (Bachelorettes & Bullets') ---- Wade Kinsella: Hey, uh, I need y'all's help. Zoe Hart: Why would I help you? Why would I help anyone? I am a shallow snob, remember? Move out of my way. (Destiny & Denial) ---- Zoe Hart: You've been avoiding me ever since I decided to stay in town. Wade Kinsella: That's because I hate you. (The Big Day) ---- Wade Kinsella: "That's the thing- you and me, we were never friends." (The Big Day') ---- Wade Kinsella: "I can see through your shirt when you do that." Zoe Hart: "Shut up... oh! Does that help?" Wade Kinsella: "No." (The Big Day') ---- Zoe Hart: "We have nothing in common, we're always fighting...we're very different people..." (The Big Day') ---- Earl: Paintin' your girlfriends house? That's sweet. Wade: Zoe He's a drunk! Okay? Earl: I may be a drunk but I'm not deaf. He talks. Blah blah blah Zoe. Blah blah blah Zoe. Blah blah blah Zoe. Zoe, Zoe, Zoe... (If It Makes You Happy ) ---- Zoe Hart: I know this guy, kind of an amateur expert on happiness, and according to him, playing videogames like Halo, can increase your overall levels of happiness. It's scientific. Wade Kinsella : You know, I think I've heard similiar things. Zoe Hart : Well, as a woman of science, I figure I should probably see if there's any truth to it. Wade Kinsella : Makes sense. As it turns out, I happen to have one of these happiness machines to play your so-called "video game." Want me to fire it up? Zoe Hart : Well, if you want to. Wade Kinsella : You know, I've actually read new studies, that say that a strip version of the game makes people even happier. Zoe Hart : Really? Strip Halo? I don't know. Sounds pretty complicated. Wade Kinsella : Not really. I think you'd get the hang of it. Zoe Hart : Well, you are the expert so, I guess we have to try. Wade Kinsella : Right, 'cause, who doesn't want to be happy? (If It Makes You Happy) ---- Zoe Hart: Hey tonight, let's be strangers who meet on a train. Wade Kinsella : Train? Who travels by train anymore? What are we, hobos? Zoe Hart : Yes Wade, we're hobos. Sexy hobos on a train, yeesh. (Suspicious Minds) ---- Zoe Hart:'' Look, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you could do casual my way, which means being monogomous ... casually. Wade Kinsella : Yeah, I think I could do that. Zoe Hart : You know what monogomous means right? No hot blondes. No socks on the door. Wade Kinsella : Just to be clear, the blonde who was here last night, that was Missy from Ace Bulding Supply. She was dropping off the tile for your bathroom. And as for the Sock, well, I hung it up after I stepped in racoon crap. (Suspicious Minds ) ---- 'Lemon: Zoe What the heck are you wearing?...... Is that Wade's shirt? '''Zoe: Is it! Wade! I told you to do your own laundry, stop putting your clothes in with mine! Wade: Oh.... Man... I really hate... her. (I Walk The Line ) ---- Zoe Hart: I'm not saying I want romance, but I'm also not a Ford, I need something more than your key to start my engine. (Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me ) ---- Zoe Hart: You can use it to light your way back to your own bed tonight. (Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me ) ---- Zoe Hart : Oh my god. Wade is bored. Ruby: Wade, bored of Zoeland. No way. Zoe Hart : It's true. He's already seen my light parade, spun my spinning teacups, ridden my space mountain, now he's going to move on to another amusement park. (Sparks Fly ) ---- Wade Kinsella : I think we should go on a real date. Zoe Hart : A real huh? (Sparks Fly ) ---- Zoe Hart : Why would somebody do that? Wade Kinsella : I don't know. Why would somebody bring a book on a date? (Sparks Fly ) ---- Wade Kinsella : And you brought a book because you didn't think we'd have anything to talk about! Zoe Hart : And I was totally wrong. We had ... um ... crackers. (Sparks Fly ) ---- Zoe Hart : You never told me any ot that stuff about your family. Wade Kinsella : You never asked. Zoe Hart : It wasn't the way we were ... doesn't mean I didn't want to know. (Blue Christmas ) ---- Zoe Hart : I got scared, so I pushed him away. But I miss him. (Blue Christmas ) ---- Wade Kinsella : Doc. Zoe Hart : I just wanted to apologize. Wade Kinsella : For uh, which thing exactly? Zoe Hart : For our date at the picnic. You really put yourself out there, and I was so scared that it wouldn't work, you know, that we would have nothing in common, I kind of sabotoged it. But the thing that I realized was, it turns out that, I like you, Wade Kinsella. I really like you. And, who knows, maybe there's a chance you and I could be happy together. But we'll never know unless we try. Wade Kinsella : What are you ...what are you saying? Zoe Hart : What I'm saying is that, would you maybe consider being my for real, out in public, everyone knows about actual boyfriend? Pause It's okay. You know what, you can think about it. Because I know I am a handful and neurotic and sometimes I am too bossy and I do that but - Kisses her Wade Kinsella : Come here. It's Christmas Eve doc, stranger things have happened on this night than a doctor and a bartender. (Blue Christmas ) Gallery Season One 1ZoeWade1.jpg 2ZoeWade1.jpg 2ZoeWade2.jpg 2ZoeWade3.jpg 2ZoeWade4.jpg 2ZoeWade5.jpg 3ZoeWade1.jpg 3ZoeWade2.jpg 4ZoeWade1.jpg 4ZoeWade2.jpg 4ZoeWade3.jpg 4ZoeWade4.jpg 4ZoeWade5.jpg 4ZoeWade6.jpg Wadescar5.jpg S1E09ZoeWade.jpg S1E20WadeZoe1.jpg S1E20WadeZoe.jpg The big day wade zoe.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 nwade zoe.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 wade zoe.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 Wade-Zoe.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 Wade-Zoe2.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 Wade-Zoe3.jpg Hart of dixie 1x20 Zoe-Wade.jpg The big day wade zoe.jpg